Kaiju locks
by BabyRie16
Summary: After drifting with the Kaiju brain, once on his own and again with a little ease from a friend, Newt is beginning to have problems with certain bodily functions. Hermann isn't completely new to some things, but still unfamiliar with the position he's been thrown into, thankfully for him John is a veteran in this. They even find more help. AB stuffs and spanking. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Newt panted. What a vigorous day. Even in the excitement of figuring out how to get rid of those great, giant, glorious monsters, he could feel something happening in his lower regions. He was cold... Why? Oh yeah, he had been chased by a baby Kaiju and pissed himself. Right.

In the excitement he had managed to slip away from the group. Time to wash the day away.

Hermann tapped his cane against the bathroom door impatiently. "Are you done yet, Newton? I would like to wash the sweat and blood off myself."

"You can always hop in and join me!" the shorter scientist sang out between the broken notes of his current shower song.

"Tempting," He rolled his eyes, "But I prefer a solitary wash."

"Then you'll have to wait for your turn," Newt smiled, brushing his teeth in the shower. He was still giddy from proving his friend wrong. Oh, this would be fuel for years.

It took him a full thirty minutes before he found himself clean enough to leave the now steamy bathroom in just a fluffy blue towel. Hermann could be seen physically fuming as he leaned against the wall in wait.

"Whats wrong? Tired?" Newt looked at him with teasing green eyes and wide taunting smile, "Maybe you should shower and sleep."

"You can be quite inconsiderate," Hermann watched him skip barely out of arm's reach, as if ignoring him, and in a swift moment he swung his cane upon the brat's back end.

"AH!" Newt clenched his eyes closed, hopping up and down, starting to sob. "That really hurt!"

"I tapped you," Hermann grumbled, limping into the bathroom for some alone time.

"After you beat me half to death earlier," Newt sulked, rubbing his bum and slumping away to his room for some fresh pyjamas and rest.

"And you deserved every hit," the man leaned his cane against the wall as he undressed.

The night seemed uneventful, except for some vivid dreams. So colorful and wild, at least to Newton. Running from the baby again, his heart racing, his breath coming in short pants as he tried to get escape. The warm feeling in his jeans when he really thought he was dead... It was so warm.

The body alarm kicked in, waking the mathematician at around 6:45 am. He still felt exhausted and heavy from the day before. Regardless, Hermann sat up and stretched his legs. He grabbed the cane and went to go make some coffee.

"Newton?" Hermann knocked several times, "Do you want some coffee?" No answer. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm up. I'll get me some coffee in a minute." His voice did not sound so upbeat and perky. Not that he was like that first thing in the morning, but it sounded a little different.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, I'll be out in a minute!"

Hermann just shrugged and limped back to the kitchen to check his brewing drink. Now some french toast would go nicely with this.

Eyes peeked around the corner at the caned man. Good, he was distracted. Perfect time to scurry to the bathroom.

Hermann could hear footsteps behind him. Such a ridiculous lad. "Newton?"

Newt quickly shoved the sheets and blanket into the landry shoot, after dosing it with water of course. Then down went his pyjama pants and undergarments. "So it is true what they say about peeing dreams," he laughed at himself some.

Hermann read the paper, alternating between sips of hot joe and petite bites of french toast. The food would be cold and the coffee stale long before Newt made his way to the kitchen, apparently.

"What's for breakfast? Smells great!"

"I was wondering if you'd make it in time for the food to still be edible."

"French toast! I love French toast!" Newt nearly jumped out of his skin as he squealed in delight. Grabbing his awesome Jurassic park plate, he took the toast, barely putting syrup on it, and ran to the table.

The corner of the paper fell down to reveal the silly sight of Newt's joyful eating. The expression he had could be compared to the pure glee of a puppy running through flowers, or something along those lines. It was adorable in the way that only babies, animals, or baby animals could be.

"Is it good?"

"You know it's good! It's great!" A blush of joy came across Newt's face as he took another large bite.

"Your table manners leave a lot to be desired." Hermann cringed some as he watched the scientist not even bother to swallow before speaking.

An audible gulp was heard as Newt's throat stretched around the chewed food, "Well you can't expect me to eat like I'm having tea with the queen when you make such a delicious meal."

Hermann hid a smile behind the paper, "I will try to take that as a compliment. I'm sorry I hit you with my cane last night, I was very tired and irritable."

"As you always are," Newt stuck his tongue out, "You keep making meals like this and I'll forgive you every time."

Hermann looked at the childish action and sighed some. The brat knew how to push his buttons in ways no one else could.

Despite the huge success, there was still plenty to do and there never seemed to be enough time to do it. Hermann did what he did best, using calculations and math to figure out the next steps, while Newt happily dissected the pieces of Kaiju they had.

The sound of a splatter could be heard behind Hermann's head. What an obvious noise.

"No Kaiju entrails on my side, Newton!" he limped over, kicking it away, "Do you even listen to a word I say?"

"I do when it ends with you slapping my butt," Newt marked, still focused on what he was doing.

Hermann glared at him, ready to make another comment to that but calmed himself. "When was the last time you decided to take a break?"

"I am busy doing work right now. And plotting many things." _Like how to get me one of those skin lice._

Hermann just rolled his brown eyes and took to the door. "I'm going to get myself some sustenance, you should as well."

"Yep, got it," Newt didn't bother moving, other than his arms to adjust the microscope.

An hour went by before Hermann limped his way back to the lab to see the boy still there. Of course he was.

"Newton."

"Hm?"

"Newton?"

"What?"

"Have you eaten anything?"

"French toast."

He shook his head and walked over, standing above him, "The specimen isn't going to walk away. Go eat."

"I ate this morning, you should remember," the groupie mostly ignored the man as he jotted notes in his little pad. He kept one by each of his instruments, so they normally ended up having blood smudges on them.

"That wasn't a request. You need to have more than one meal a day." Hermann pulled at his arm to get him from the table.

"No! I'm busy!" _And uncomfortable for some reason. Very uncomfortable, for that matter... Why?_

Hermann made a face when he pulled the boy more. "Look at this mess," he turned and looked to Newt's pants, "You've gone so long without a break you couldn't even get yourself to the toilet."

"What?" Newt looked down and blushed, "I was wondering why I was feeling so cold."

"Go clean up this minute!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Three days. Do you hear me?" the sound of the cane tapping the ground in a pacing manner rang through the groupie's ears, "Three days and you haven't eaten?"

Newt rolled his eyes, "I ate earlier," it was a lie but he wanted Hermann to stop nagging him.

"And what did you eat so I can dismiss it as a lie," the taller man limped over to him, arms crossed and face scrunched in frustration.

"I ate crackers and peanut butter, you know you're going to give yourself an aneurysm with all that yelling and stress." the groupie smoothly slid away to check if the computer had finished loading.

Hermann was quick in his pursuit, flailing and hitting him across the back and shoulders with a kerchief, "You're the cause for my stress!"

"Ow, ah! Stop attacking me, you psycho!" Newt rushed from him and the cloth, "What's the problem? So I'm not hungry, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is your mortality! You need to eat something!"

Newt rolled his green eyes, "I'm just fine. I'll eat soon, can I go back to my computer?"

"No, you cannot. You can sit and take a break, as I'm sure you haven't slept all night."

A whine passed the groupie's lips, "But Hermann!" He barely finished the word before an onslaught of hits from the cloth came raining down again on his shoulder and arm, "OW! Ok, ok! I'll relax!" he hurried to the couch.

"And don't get up for at least fifteen minutes," the mathmatician panted, fixing his vest as he tucked the kerchief back into the pocket of his slacks, "Move from the spot and you won't sit for a week."

"So now I'm in timeout for doing my job?" he muttered, crossing his arms.

"If thats what it takes." Hermann wobbled to the kitchen to find something to actually sustain his little headache of a friend.

This was so dumb. Why was Hermann such a worry wart? Newt just put his feet up and sulked into the arm of the couch, staring at his computer.

"Newton!"

"What, what!?"Newt awoke with a gasp. He hadn't even realised he'd fallen asleep. His arm was roughly yanked and he was pulled from the couch, "What? What?"

"Look at this mess!" Hermann pointed to the wet spot on his couch, "This is the fourth time!"

"I...I...sorry, I didn't even know I had to go..." He thought he had went before going to his computer.

"Clean this mess up and yourself before this sets in."

"Alright, doing it," the shorter man hurried to gather some soap and a brush to scrub the couch. With any hope and some elbow grease there would be no stain or odor.

The caned man stared from his favorite chair. Newt had just gotten out of the shower and redressed. At the current moment he was blow drying the couch cushion and he could feel Hermann's eyes against his head. Burning into it. Unblinking.

Newt tried to ignore it, but it was really unnerving. "What!?"

Hermann just silently held up four fingers with an unchanging expression on his face. Like a cross between unamused and analyzing.

It only made Newt narrow his eyes, "Don't start with me."

"Oh, I'm not, I think we just need to make a trip."

"To where exactly?

The little groupie kicked and fuss as his lower end dragged the floor of the shatterdome, "Let me go! Let me go!"

No one probably realized how strong or fast Hermann was. After all, he had a cane and a limp. But they would be surprised. Some of the people on deck stopped and watched as Hermann dragged his smaller friend across the floor by his arm.

"You Benedict Arnold! Marcus Brutus!" Newt struggled.

"Yes, you remember your grammar school history. Very good," he pushed the medic door open, dragging the young man inside against his will.

"Alright Dr. Geiszler. Dr. Gottlieb informed us that you're having bladder trouble," the on site medic did a little inspection and body scanning, "How long has this been going on?"

Newt crossed his arms, turning away, "A few days."

"Guess a day?"

He looked at the ground to search for the answer mentally, "Since...the drift..."

The man nodded, checking his eye. The blood spot was pretty much gone, "Lets do some test."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermann skimmed the papers. Thankfully the results were not looking too grim in Newt's case. Or, by extension, Hermann's.

"Have you even bothered to look at the medic's letter?" the brown eyed man looked towards the little groupie.

Newt grumbled under his breath. It wasn't exactly a real response, just a way of letting Hermann know he wasn't entirely ignoring him.

"Well your method of proving me wrong has given you internal damage," Hermann sighed, "And it's not looking good."

"Not good how?" the way Hermann said that had the groupie a little worried for his life.

Hermann pocketed the paper and limped to the coat rack near the door. "We should go to the store. Put your shoes on."

Newt whined, hurrying over to him, "How bad is it!? Am I gonna die!?" just the thought left him panting some and on the verge of a mild panic attack.

"What? No!" the caned man just rolled his eyes at the lad's excitement and worry, "Calm down, Newton. You're not that bad off, just internal damage. It shouldn't change your life too much."

He breathed a sigh of relief then looked to the taller man, "Well you were vague, what else was I to think!?'

Hermann rolled his eyes again, "Put your shoes on and get your jacket so that we can leave. We're going to the store."

"Why? Wood polisher for your cane and hair?" Newt sat against the couch to lace his boots up. He was happy they were able to save it. The couch even smelled like lemons after the second scrubbing it received.

Hermann tapped his foot as he went to a calm place in his head, "I'm going to ignore that rude little comment and chalk it up to you not sleeping in several days."

Newt smiled some. He and Hermann were friends, despite how they treated each other. It was a love hate relationship at times. But most of the time there was more kindness between the two. At the moment they were both still under a lot of stress. But there was only so much Hermann was going to take.

"Ok, I'm ready," Newt grabbed his leather jacket with a smile and walked ahead of his friend. No sooner than he stepped in front of Hermann did he get a heart stopping slap to the seat of his black jeans, "OWW!"

Hermann watched him hop and grab his rear, as he locked the door, "You'd do best to mind yourself."

The lad sulked, attempting to rub the tingling sting out, "It was just a joke! I thought you said you were going to ignore it anyway." Hermann had such hard hands.

"I changed my mind," the brown eyed man limped behind him.

Newt looked around the store. Another superstore. Not as if he hadn't been inside enough of these in his life. Perfectly boring.

"So, why are we here?" the groupie looked through the aisles as they walked. He would have to get himself some junk food.

"We're here for more sheets and your little problem," Hermann stopped in the hygeine aisle and grabbed a box and skimmed the back, "Come here please Newton."

The young man walked over, "Yes?"

The brown eyed man looked over his waist and back at the box, "A medium should be a good size for you," he tossed the box in the cart and reached for another one.

Newt leaned over at the box curiously and began to read it. Diapers? "What!?"

"Don't start that fussing, Newton." Hermann reached for some powder.

"No, not a chance," The man grabbed the box out of the cart and put it back on the shelf, "I refuse."

Hermann noticed what he was doing and grabbed his arm, "Stop that. What did I say about that fussing? Behave yourself."

Newt pulled away, "I am not wearing those, so you can get the idea out of your head!"

Sherlock skimmed the area, analyzing everyone in his direct sight. He was not too fond of accompanying John on trips to the store. It was so boring.

Soon the curly haired brunette had caught his eyes on a pair, "John, I see some people like us."

"I'm sure there are hundreds," the short blond read the ingredients on a stick of deodorant, deciding whether or not to place it in the cart.

"Don't be absurd." Sherlock shook his head, "Look at the man with the cane. He's use to his friend's behavior, which he considers rude and childish, but he's not use to the position he's just been placed in."

"And what position is that?" John got some toothbrushes.

"The small fellow with the glasses, he's recently come up on a medical problem, but hasn't come to terms with it. Hence why the man with the cane is stressed. He's seen his friend's health deteriorate and knows that he won't do anything about it so he accepts responsibility for him by trying to help him with these items."

John nodded, still focused on his own tasks. Sherlock would talk for a while.

Sherlock's mind was working a mile a minute as he watched the two interact, "The man with the cane is very frustrated with his smaller friend. He doesn't seem to be able to recognize the help and accept it as readily as he wants him to." he winced as Hermann snatched Newt by his ear.

John looked over, joining Sherlock in a wince, "I can relate to that feeling. Poor guy. He doesn't know what he's doing."

"Didn't I say that?" Sherlock looked to his caretaker as he walked over.

"Hello," John interjected himself into their bickering, "John Watson," he smiled and held a hand out to Hermann, "Do you need any help?"

"Oh hello," the man with the cane released his smaller friend's ear to shake his hand, "Hermann Gottlieb. And thank you, but no...no...I think I have it."

"Well my ward and I were just noticing your selection. I've had a lot of experience in testing nappies out on my boy. I just wanted to inform you; those pampers tend to leak." John pointed.

Hermann looked to the box and set them back on the shelf, "Ah, thank you. That would really defeat the purpose of buying them."

As those two struck up a conversation Sherlock walked to Newt, making more mental deductions on him.

The shorter man looked up at him, "Hi, and you are?"

"Sherlock Holmes. And you?"

"Newton Geiszler. But you can call me Newt," he did not make an effort to shake his hand. Rather Newt was too busy rubbing his ear, "Wanna take a walk?"

Sherlock shrugged, "I don't see why not. As long as I stay in the store," he turned to John a second, "John I'll be walking about the store, I'll meet you at my normal spot."


	4. Chapter 4

"He can be rather childish," Hermann shook his head as John guided him about the aisles. Apparently he would have to go to specialty store for some proper pampers for his little monster.

John nodded in agreement, "Mine can be, in his own way. I actually have two, but the other is with Sherlock's older brother at the moment. Which is fine. He likes to play about the store and has fits when I put him in the seat."

Hermann raised a brow, "Are we both talking about the same age group?"

"Yes we are amazingly. Your little boy looks like the kind who gets into everything."

The caned man's face had a look of impatient worry. The things Newt could get himself into were unheard of.

John was surprised at how much Hermann shared with him. The poor man needed someone to talk to on the matter. And he was really distressed with the fact that as of late his friend wasn't even eating or sleeping as he was suppose to.

"Are you busy today?" John looked him over.

"No, not today. I informed our employer that we would need the day off for personal reasons."

Hermann sighed, feeling a bit embarrassed at sharing so much with this stranger. Yet, at the same time he felt very relieved.

"Why don't you join Sherlock and I for a meal after a quick trip to this store. It's where I get him his diapers and it's really good. Not too expensive nor is it too far." the blond told him.

Hermann nodded, "I think I may just take you up on that. Perhaps being around other people Newt will feel compelled to eat." At least he hoped.

"And on that subject I think I have some things that might help you." John smiled and lead him to another aisle.

Meanwhile Sherlock and Newton were walking about the aisles doing a cross between arguing and making deductions about everything.

"SO, how long have you been incontinent?" Sherlock raised a brow to the shorter man.

"None of your d#mn business," Newt had grabbed a basket and was tossing cookies, energy drinks, and other unhealthy things in it.

Sherlock loved to show off. "You know your friend is worried about you? And your pants are slightly faded at the crotch and inner legs. Even a little worn. A sign of constant scrubbing and washing."

"And you're staring at my legs why?" Newt grabbed himself some juice boxes. He wasn't so bothered by Sherlock there, he just had no plans to comment on his current problems with him.

"Your shirt even hangs loosely over your wrist and your eyes are sunken in," the blue eyed man grabbed the shorter man's hand, "Mild trembling and extra layers of lotion to deal with dry skin. All signs of malnutrition and weight loss as a result."

Newt pulled his hand away some, "You, sir, are very observant. Now how about we talk about something else?"

Sherlock shrugged and began to speak when he heard his caretaker call his name, "Yes?"

John pushed the cart, "It's time to go get in line. I got you and Moriarty some more coloring books. Do you want anything else?"

"A few new lighters for my next experiment?" he looked a bit hopefully.

"You already have lighters and lighter fuel," John shook his head and turned to go pay, "Come on, Sherlock, you can bring your little friend. His daddy has already gone to be ringed up."

Newt barely caught what John said and started laughing as he followed, "What!? Hermann is not my father."

"Ah, there you are, Newton," Hermann saw his friend walk over with his few bags, "More rubbish I assume."

"You call it rubbish until you decide you want a cookie," the shorter man giggled some, "You won't believe what that blond guy called you."

"I'm sure I won't," Hermann took his hand and hurried him to the car, "We have to go to another store so I can get something to help deal with that issue you're having. There wasn't anything here good enough."

The groupie blushed, "It's not an issue. Theres nothing wrong with me."

Hermann scoffed, "I disagree with both those statements."

It did not take them very long to get everything in the car and move quickly on to the next store. Hermann constantly shook Newt to keep him from falling asleep in the car, despite the boy's complaints.

Eventually Herman had managed to park the car and get Newt out. The store looked pretty normal on the outside. It would have been taken as an apartment had the words 'Drynites' not been plastered across the front.

"Now what are we doing here?" Newt inspected the building.

Hermann rolled his eyes and took the young man's hand, "Getting you diapers obviously. Now be quick."

Newt stopped mid stride and took his hand back, "There is no way I'm going in there."


	5. Chapter 5

"This is entirely unfair!" Newton struggled in the oversized seat of the cart. Actually, considering the orientation of the store it was probably the perfect size.

"You stop that kicking and fussing, Newton. You're making a scene." Hermann pushed the cart with a limp as he saw John, "So this is the place you were talking about, I see."

John smiled, "Yes. Here I can get things that everyone is happy with," he had Sherlock at his side as he pushed the cart to one of the many diaper aisles. The dectective had graduated from having to be restrained in the cart.

Newt squirmed, "I demand you let me out of here!" the boy shrank some when his slightly older friend leaned toward him to whisper something.

Hermann wagged a finger at the boy,"You kick me and I will smack you so hard you'll see constellations of the stars on Jupiter."

John smirked a little, it was always great finding that someone shared his struggles, "I come here because there is more variety. And both my boys vary widely in their likes."

Sherlock scoffed, "Moriarty is merely overly fond of the childish things."

The blond rolled his eyes, "Sherlock prefers more practical things: letters, numbers and things of that nature. Moriarty likes animals, toys and cute things. So I have to keep both well stocked," Even as he said that he was getting a large box with a block design on the cover.

Hermann had pretty much figured what to get Newt. His weird kid would be more appreciative of creatures.

He skimmed the area managing to find three different kinds he felt Newton would appreciate, "You like monkeys, right Newton?"

Newt kicked over at the cart, "I don't need diapers!"

"I didn't ask you that." Hermann figured he could toss in the a few pairs with just one strap on each side, "I got you some disney and dinosaurs."

"Hermann let me out of this cart this minute!" The green eyed groupie was making a spectical of himself a little more than normal.

The man turned his brown eyes to him, "If I let you out will you be even more difficult than you're being now?" the glare Newt gave him confirmed it would not be best to let him out.

"Hermann, I am 29. I am the top Kaiju scientist and I'm also the only one to prove it's possible to drift with them. I do not need pampers!"

"You wet yourself two minutes ago," Sherlock commented as he inspected the items John had thrown in the cart.

"I-...What?" Newt looked down and blushed. Hermann just sighed heavily.

"Newton, do not fight me," Hermann was really grateful John showed him this place. It had a nice little restroom with an adult sized changing table. Just what he needed.

The little groupie whimpered and struggled as his friend cleaned him, "I don't need this Hermann. I don't!"

"Yes you do! You've wet yourself a total of 7 times in 5 days. Probably more since those are just the times I've caught you." Hermann lifted Newt's skinny legs, sliding the diaper under his bum, "This is to help save you from these embarrassing moments."

"But..but..."

Hermann just took the pants he had just purchased and put them on Newt's lower half, "Alright, your clean and fresh again," he unfastened the strap of the changing table and stood his little friend up.

Newt just looked down and crossed his arms as he looked at the ground. It felt weird. Really cushiony between his legs and on his private parts, "Do I really have to wear this?"

"Do you want to pee your pants in front of Reliegh or someone else?" the man leaned his cane against the wall as he tied the wet pants, undies and socks in the plastic bag.

"This is so weird..." Newt readjusted the pants.

"You get use to it," Sherlock's voice called from the other changing table. That didn't exactly make Newt feel more comfortable.

The little Kaiju groupie huffed from the table, "I'm not hungry, Hermann. I ate already."

"What did we eat for breakfast?" Hermann gave him a challenging look from behind his reading glasses.

"French toast."

"That was Saturday. It's Thursday." he turned attention back to the paper.

"Sherlock do you want pizza or pasta?" John skimmed the menu, knowing Sherlock wouldn't even look at it.

"I'm actually quite well." Sherlock was busy coloring the children's menu.

"He'll have the Alfredo with roast beed and I'll have the Chicken pasta please," John handed the waiter the menu.

"So," Hermann turned attention back to the blond man, "How did you come about these things?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Open for your food, Newton," Hermann ended up putting his little ward in a restaraunt chair. He was just messing about his food so this just seemed easier to work with.

"Are you really going to do this?" the groupie pouted. He could hear John chuckling at his position, "This is not funny."

"I'm not laughing from that," John told him as he cut Sherlock's meat to more bite sized pieces, "I find it rather cute. If Sherlock could fit in one of those I'd probably have tried that already."

"Well let it be noted that this is another moment I am proud of my height," the curly haired man took the fork and began to feed himself.

"Come Newton," Hermann brought attention back to himself as he held a spoonful of Newt's rice, beef, and pepper meal to his mouth, "Open for the plane," he even went as far as to make the noise.

Newt had to smile some, rather entertained at the lengths he was going. He opened his mouth, leaning forward some and taking the spoon into his mouth. It was pretty darn good.

"Good boy!" the barely older man praised him, bringing another spoon to his mouth.

After about half Newt's plate was done Hermann began paying attention to his own stomach, "You said you had two?" he looked to John before taking a bite of his meal.

The blond sipped his tea, setting it down and looking to him, "Ah yes. I have been given custody of James Moriarty. He requires a lot of attention. Actually, thats why I left him with Sherlock's older brother." he pinched the detective's cheek some with a smile, "Poor Sherlock was feeling a little unhappy about being a big brother and I thought a day to ourselves would be good for him."

Sherlock winced at the pinch. It didn't hurt, but it just surprised him, "He wants to steal you."

"Somehow I doubt that," John smiled, going back to his meal.

As the evening progressed Newt refused anymore food and started to nod on and off. He was feeling really lightheaded.

"I think we should call it a day," john looked at the boy with the glasses, "He seems rather unwell."

Hermann looked at the boy. He was paler than normal, but Hermann had just grown a little accustomed to his gentle loss of color in his friend's face across the days. He was sure it had to do with him no eating.

"I believe you're right," the man moved his cane and took the money out for the bill and some tip, deciding to take the food home for Newt to finish later.

John watched as Newt swayed in the high chair. It was best that he got home quickly.

"Ready to go?" Hermann rubbed the boy's hair back when he stood him out of the chair. Newt's green hazel eyes met his brown ones for a half second before they rolled back and he fell over, "Newton?!" Hermann was barely able to catch him.

Newt gasped, waking in a cold sweat. He tried to figure out where he was a his eyes adjusted. It was a bit fuzzy, his glasses must be off.

"Oh good, you're awake," Hermann's voice could be heard not too far, "I told you that your body needed food and sleep," he stood and walked over to check his head, "You have a small fever."

"Wha-? What happened?" the smaller man coughed. His throat felt dry.

"You fainted," Hermann walked back to him and placed a damp towel on his forehead.

Now that his eyes had adjusted Newt could tell he was back at their flat. How long had he been out? Regardless, now he was home again.

"Guess I get the task of nursing you back to health," Hermann leaned down and picked the groupie up in one swift movement, taking his place on the couch and sitting his friend on his lap, "Open up."

"For wha-?" Newt was cut off by a silicon nipple being thrusted into his mouth, "Mmr!"

"This is something I got at the store while you were off with Sherlock. It's suppose to soothe tummies, help with fevers, give proper vitamins and such," Hermann crossed his leg so that all of Newt's weight wasn't on his bad leg.

Newt squirmed some, sucking the liquid from the bottle. He wished he could tell Hermann that he was NOT a baby. That he could take care of himself. But whatever this stuff was, it was really tasty.

"Thats right, drink it up," Hermann swayed the young man on his lap some as he read over the ingredients on the package. He rocked him just as he had done with his own little brother when they were younger and he would get sick.

The groupie leaned into him as he sucked the bottle. Hermann was so warm. He could even hear the soft thumping of his heart. So soft. This was weird. But then again when had Newt ever been normal? For that matter when had Hermann? Maybe Newt could get use to this type of treatment.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermann held the thermometer in his lad's ear, "Well your fever is going down, thankfully," he pulled the item out and cleaned it off.

Newt was still in bed sick from a mild cold that was made worse by his over working and not eating. He really hated not being allowed to get off the bed or couch; the TV had really become a bore and he wanted to stretch his legs! But no, Mutti Hermann wouldn't allow that.

"Do you want another bottle of this milk you seem to be fond of?" Hermann stirred the chicken noodle soup.

"Yeah, that stuff is great." the groupie smiled and slid from the couch to go attempt to make it himself. Afterall, Hermann was busy making more soup.

The mathmetician looked over, "And what do you think you're doing off the couch?"

"Warming me a bottle," he read the instructions on the canned milk, "You should try this stuff."

Hermann plucked the items from his hand and shooed him out of the kitchen. The brat needed his rest and as far as Hermann was concerned he was going to get it.

"Give it back!" Newt hopped up and down, reaching around his waist.

"Stop it, Newton," he poured the liquid in the bottle and took it to be warmed in the microwave, "Go back front and I'll bring you your milk."

"I don't want to sit up front, I'm bored," he looked at the pot, "Bored is actually the understatement of the week. I'm ridiculously unamused and bored!"

"Here we go," Hermann rolled his eyes. He knew these tangents that Newt was capable of. The boy was so fidgetey if he did not recieve constant stimulation he was liable to hurt himself.

The groupie stamped a foot as he watched the microwave, "I'm serious! I've watched all the movies we have, read a book, played cards. I am so undisputably bored!"

"You read a page of a book. Not the whole thing," Hermann stirred the soup and gathered the bottle, shaking it to even out the heat, "Had I known you to be so fond of these I would have bought more." he smiled at the 'gimme' motion Newt did with his hands, "I'll be sure to get more."

The groupie popped the silicon nipple in his mouth. Hermann might not have realized just how relaxing that was. The smoothness, the richness, it was like a thin vanilla shake. Drinking it from the bottle was just an added bonus as that was addictive in itself.

Thankfully a full belly had sent the little groupie off into a nap. This gave Hermann the perfect chance to dial a certain blond person and see how he was.

"Sit still, Sherlock," John had the detective on his lap trying to make him presentable before they went to dinner.

The detective pushed at his caretaker's hand and attempted to stand, "I don't want my hair brushed. And I don't want to go eat with Mycroft!"

John took his arm and popped his bottom twice with the brush, "You stop this and stay still. We already made plans on this and we're expected to go." he sighed, going back to brushing the curls some, "Moriarty do you have your clothes gathered?"

"They're on the couch," the black haired man smiled and played with his water toys in the sink. He only stopped to go grab John's phone when he heard it ring, "Hello?"

The voice on the other end was a little confused, "Sherlock?"

"Ew, no," Jim stuck his tongue out, "I'm Jim Moriarty. Who may I ask is calling?"

"Oh you're Moriarty. I've heard about you," the man smiled on the other end, "This is Hermann, is John available?"

"Yeah, he's about to smack Sherlock, I'll go get him," Morie hurried to the blond, "There's a Hermann on the phone for you."

John sighed, letting Sherlock up so he could get Jim dressed, "Hello, Hermann. How are you?"

"I'm well. You sound about as tired as I am."

The blond shook his head, "Mycroft invited us to eat at his house tonight and I'm trying to get them ready. Sherlock is being difficult and giving me all types of misery."

Hermann chuckled some, "Newton is doing the same to me."

"Oh is he feeling better?" John checked Jim's nappy before helping him into his pants. Jim liked jeans more than Sherlock so thankfully there was no need to iron anything of his but his shirt.

"His fever is about gone, but he's so fidgety. I've had to virtually strap him down to keep him still. And that still doesn't work. Today he almost had a fit over not being able to make his own bottle."

"I told you he'd like the bottles," the blond smiled, "Have you tried the dummies?"

"I didn't buy those, but seeing as I'll have to buy him some more bottles and milk soon I may try those as well." Hermann leaned to the couch and picked his boy up, limping to his room, trying to mind his leg.

John covered the mouth piece to the phone to talk to his youngest, "Go tell Sherlock it's almost time to go" the brown eyed boy nodded and scurried off. With that taken care of he got back to the other man, "How have the diapers worked out?"

The mathematician got back to the couch and reclined. "Thats getting better. He's trying to time himself and try to potty between changes. Sometimes he makes it. "

"Thats good that he's trying. Mine half attempt. And often forget to tell me when they're wet." he flinched hearing a scream.

"Daddy, Sherlock pinched my bum!" Morie complained.

A sigh passed John's lips. "I have to go. I'll call you tonight after the kids go to bed and I have some calming tea."

"Have fun," Hermann leaned on the pillow before bidding him goodbye and hanging up.

John sighed and looked at Sherlock, "Come here."


	8. Chapter 8

After a couple of days Newt was back to 100% health. That was great for both of them as he was about to drive poor Hermann to drink. Between his fussing and fidgeting Newt had really worked the mathmetician's nerves.

"Newton," Hermann didn't even look from his chalkboard, "You are on very thin ice."

"What did I do? I just suggested going back to the black market," the boy muttered, wiping the the sweat from his brow. They had just gotten some kaiju samples but he wanted more.

"You are not going back there again. Ever." he turned and glared at the man from his ladder, "Do I make myself clear?"

Newt glared, "I'll go back if I want."

"No, you will not. The last time you went there you were nearly killed by an adult and baby Kaiju. It might be worse."

"How can it be worse? We sealed the gate." he scoffed, "You're just being paraniod."

Hermann put the chalk back to his board. "Newton, I mean it. You are not going back over there. Discussion over."

Newt glared at his back, "Why do you always get to make decisions for me!?"

"Because if it weren't for me you'd have a rash," he commented without looking back.

"I'm not a baby, you know! I can make my own decisions!"

"You may not be a baby but you certainly act like one with all that yelling and fussing." he turned to look at the groupie, "We are not going to negotiate this and my mind is not going to change, but your tone better."

Newt pursed his lip as the man climbed from the ladder. He stamped his foot again and took some fresh kaiju part and threw it on Hermann's side, splashing the area with blue blood.

The organ splattered close to Hermann's feet, getting his shoes and the bottom of his pantlegs wet with blood. That was the straw that broke, "Newton Gieszler, you come take this from my side and clean this area up!"

The little groupie ignored him, taking a knife and slicing into the organ he had near him.

Hermann huffed, "Newton, I have dealt with your tantrums and fits for the past several days. You come clean this mess you've made right this minute."

"You can't just kick it away like you always do?" it was obvious that Newt had no plans on doing what Hermann asked.

That did not sit well with the older man. Hermann hurried over to Newt, taking him by surprise when he yanked his upper arm and pulled the lad towards a chair.

The tight grip on his arm and the fast pace brought Newt to a sudden realization, "Wait, I'll clean it up. I'll clean it up!"

Hermann was hearing none of it as he got to his chair and sat, "I've been letting your behavior go unchastised far too long." he pulled the front of Newton's jeans, unfastening the button and taking the zipper down, exposing his Winney the Pooh diaper.

Newt whimpered nervously and tried to pull away, "I'll clean it up, ok. I will."

"You shouldn't have done it to start with," he wagged a finger at him and took the pants to Newt's knees before lowering him over his lap and tugging the diaper down to expose his pale bottom.

Newt was trying to rack his brain with something that could get him out of this situation. His concentration was interupted by the sudden falling of Hermann's hand against his rump, "OW!"

"When I tell you to do something you do not argue with me over how you are not going to do it. And you do not throw things," Hermann calmly scolded him as the young man squirmed across his knees.

"Owww! Sorry!" Newt grit his teeth and tried to wiggle his bottom out of the line of fire.

Hermann kept an arm front of Newton's, holding his furthest at the forearm so he could not use it to block. He was going to make sure that he felt every sharp, stinging swat to his rear.

"Hermann!" It seemed like it hurt worse than normal. But then again it had been a while since his last smack and a really long time since he had no protection what so ever.

The brown eyed man ignored his struggling to get free, "You stay still and take your punishment."

Newt sobbed and attempted to pull his arm away from the man's hold, "Someone could see!" They were in the lab and not their room.

"And it will be your own fault for that tantrum," he managed to quickly turn the boy's bottom a rosie red before he figured he would acknowledge the boy's crying and allow him up.

Hermann stood him up and pulled the nappy and pants up, refastening them for him. "Now you can sit here and think about why you were spanked," The green eyed groupie cried as he rubbed his bum around Hermann reclothing him.

Newt squirmed on the chair, constantly rubbing his bottom as he looked down at his feet. He could hear his friend cleaning the mess in the background. It made him feel a little ashamed.

"Are you ready to come out of the corner and talk?" Hermann watched as the boy nodded, "Ok, come here."

Newt slumped over, a pout still painted his face. He hardly brought his eyes to meet his friend's.

Hermann allowed him to sit on his lap as he spoke, "I do not want you going back to that place because it is dangerous. This last time you almost got killed. Twice."

"And my favorite glasses got broken," he muttered.

The mathmetician rolled his eyes, "I do not want anything to happen to you." he rubbed his back.

Newt just looked at the ground. Another of few times he didn't have anything to say.

Hermann smiled and swayed him on his lap some, "I think a change and a bottle are in order for you."


	9. Chapter 9

John bounced Moriarty on his lap as he read the paper. Alternating legs that bounced. A nice quiet morning. Such a rarity.

"When are they coming? I'm bore-ee-d," Sherlock stared at the cieling, the soles of John's feet massaging his ribs and belly.

"They will be here about noon, dear," John turned the page, "Oh, Gregs is having a sale on toasters and microwaves." He was sure he'd need one or the other soon enough.

"Make them come now," the detective groaned.

The blond sighed and looked to the clock on the wall, "It's eleven o'three, Sherlock. They'll be here very soon."

"Well I wish they would hurry."

Hermann checked the diaper bag, making sure he had enough to last them a full day. 10 should be enough. Also a change of clothes, bottles, Newt's milk, and his new stuffed...whatever it was. Looked like a cross between a frog and dinosaur to Hermann but whatever.

"Newt, are you about ready?" he tossed a pacifier in. Nearly forgot that.

It seemed, in the past couple of weeks, Newt was getting more and more accustomed to these items. It was a little odd but after knowing him as long as he did, Hermann wasn't too surprised. He always was a child.

Newt's cute bottom waved in the air as he checked his dresser drawer for his blue short sleeved shirt. He wanted to show off his tats. "Yeah, do you know where my red jeans are?"

"They're in the wash. Are you even dressed yet?" Hermann went to check him and facepalmed when he saw the boy just pulling a shirt on, "I thought you were dressed."

"I'm getting dressed," Newt smiled and went to grab some black shorts.

"Newt, it's not summer and I don't want you sick again," he took the shorts and refolded them, grabbing some black pants and holding the legs open for him, "Step in."

"I would have rather had my shorts," the groupie complained but obeyed. It basically took Hermann dressing him to get them out at a decent time. He was a big stickler on punctuality.

Morie looked through the set up Sherlock had, "My, don't you seem eager." he fingered through the coloring books and the different coloring utensils, "I thought you didn't make friends."

The curly haired brunette primarily ignored the younger man, "I want to be a good host."

"Since when?" he scoffed.

Before Sherlock could say a smart remark the doorbell rang. "Shoo," he hurried over and opened to his friends, "Glad to see you could make it."

"Hey Curlock," Newt gave a wide smile before coming in, "So this is your place?" It had a really homey, lived in feel.

"Hello, gentlemen," John smiled, "I'll take your coats. Newt, why don't you go play with Sherlock."

"Ok," he smiled and skipped over to the taller man, "So, what are we doing?"

"I got my coloring books and toys," Sherlock smiled and took him to the rug he normally sat on to color and play.

"Coloring books?" Newt laughed a little. He got and saw the items on the rug. No joke? He really had coloring books and a full toybox, "Oh. It's a step back but ok," he shrugged and sat on the rug.

"You can choose which one you want," Sherlock smiled and folded his long legs, taking his pirate one and some markers. He watched as his little brother sat to color too, "Go away Moriarty."

The groupie turned his green eyes to the new person, "Hi. Whose this?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, "My little brother."

"I want to color too," Morie reached for the crayon only to get his hand snatched by Sherlock.

"Stop it Moriarty. I'm playing with my guest. Go play somewhere else!" he pushed his hand and took the coloring book from him.

"NO! Thats mine!" Jim pulled it back.

"Sherlock." John's voice called from the kitchen, "Let Moriarty play. He's not hurting anything."

"Yes he is! It's my guest, I don't want him in here!"

"Be nice and let him join," John turned his attention back to Hermann, "He's very adament about being the center of attention. And he's still having trouble playing nice with Moriarty at times."

Hermann raised brows, sipping his tea, "I am very happy to only have Newt,"


	10. Chapter 10

Jim smiled, coloring with the two boys. He turned his attention to the man with the glasses, "So, how'd you meet your daddy?"

"Uhm...birth I guess?" Newt wasn't sure what he was talking about.

Sherlock shook his head and decided to clear it up some for him, "Not your birth father. Hermann."

"Hermann? He's not my dad. He's a coworker and a friend." he looked to the side, "Why do you call John 'daddy'?"

"Well thats what he is," the black haired man said before his brother could, "He takes care of us and does all the things a daddy is suppose to do. Therefore it only makes sense to call him that."

Sherlock glared at his little brother, unamused.

Jim stared, "What? What did I do?"

Newt thought for a moment, "Well that does make sense then. Hermann's more like a mommy than anything."

"Well thats a new one on me," Sherlock shrugged, coloring blue beard's coat.

Eventually Jim went to go get a change from John, leaving Sherlock alone with Newt. This was great in opening up some questions.

"Why don't you like your little brother?" was the first one out of Newt's mouth. Jim didn't bother him much, but Sherlock didn't seem too happy about him being around.

The detective crossed his arms, "I don't like sharing. I don't like sharing John. And Moriarty always wants to share. He never seems to want to leave me alone."

"Maybe he just wants to spend some time with you," Newt suggested, "The more you ignore him the harder he'll try."

Sherlock sighed. He knew, but still, "I never had to share before. My brother is much older than I."

"Yeah, I don't share too well either," the goupie smirked, "But I'm an only child."

John broke their conversation by tugging at his original ward's pants, "You need a change. Come on."

Jim smiled at Newt, "Wanna explore the castles?"

The look in his eyes as he smiled sent a little chill down the groupie's spine. Like he had alterterior motives. But what could he possibly have? Newt was just being silly.

"Uh, sure. Where is the castle?" the groupie looked around.

Morie smiled, taking his hand and climbing under a blanket fort, "Just relax and be careful. The dragon is asleep."

They managed to walk into this large castle with treasure everywhere. It was outstanding and awe inspiring.

"Where are we?" Newt looked around, amazed, "How did we get here?"

"We walked of course," Jim pointed to the door, "Be delicate with what you decide to take. We must be quick."

"Lead the way, man."

The slightly taller man kept his steps light. He didn't want to disturb the coins on the ground. No what they were looking for was more valuable. They slowly made their way to a treasure trobe. Necklaces, coins, rings.

"Take only a little. If too much goes missing he'll search," Jim grabbed several coins and a ring.

Newt on the other hand was more greedy, he stuffed his pockets with coins, a necklace around his neck, and two rings.

As they were pilaging a voice could be heard, "What is this I hear?" it purred, "Someone in my treasure it seems."

Jim gasped and ducked down, pulling Newt with him, "Oh no."

"Oh no? Oh no, what? What is that?" the green eyed lad paniced some.

"It's the dragon," he covered his mouth.

The stomping got louder and closer, "Who dares? Face me!" It stalked near them. It was huge! It rumbled the coins on the floor as it walked, "Tell me thiefs."

Newt and Jim whimpered quietly as it stepped around them, they tried to crawl off without being seen. The almost made it when the giant landed in front of them. It's piercing eyes staring into them.

"How do you wish to die?" He smirked and hurled fire at them.

"Run, Newt!" Jim hurried in the opposite direction.

The groupie whimped as he ran. It was the baby all over again.

He dove to hide behind a pillar. If he wished to make it out he had to get back to that door and make it out. How did they even get here!? It didn't matter.

Newt hurried off, hearing the giant growling. He could feel the hot air of the creature's breath to his right. He just kept low, "Jim?" Maybe he would see him as he made it to the door.

In no time there was a rumble and a loud shriek.

"Jim!?" he hurried to where the shriek was. The dragon had the boy pinned. His large head leaning down out him.

Morie squirmed like a mouse trapped by a cat, "Run Newt! Save yourself!" Before he could finish the creature reached it's large paws down on him.

Newt hurried away, hearing the boy scream in the distance. He could make it, he could make it!

Just as he touched the door he was slammed to the ground suddenly.

"I have you now, theif!"

"No! Mummy, help! Mummy!" the man sobbed.

"Are they ok in there?" the taller man looked toward the front room, "They're quite loud."

John shrugged, "They're playing dragons and treasure." It was one of the few games Moriarty and Sherlock played together all the time.

Hermann flinched at the yelling and sudden shriek of Newt. He grabbed his cane and quickly limped to see what was happening.

Sherlock had Newt pinned on his belly and was tickling his sides. Both were laughing hysterically.

"I'll save you Newt!" Morie grabbed Sherlock's foot, tickling the sole, causing his brother to scream and twist.

Hermann just shook his head and went back to John, "Happy to see they're having fun."


	11. Chapter 11

"Can we go visit today, please, please, please?" Newt bounced behind Hermann as he limped to the bathroom, "Pleeeeeeze!?"

"Are you honestly planning on harrassing me over having a playdate with your little friends?" the slightly older man rubbed his hair back and tried to quickly lock himself in the restroom for a shower.

"Yes, because they're actually on my level. Their both geniuses! And actually intresting and not boring as other people around this hole," he hurried to his room to dress.

"Newton you need a shower, you can take one after me," Hermann called. Newt was wearing him out with all his silly excitement.

"I'm out of the shower, Newt..." the caned man looked to the couch, "What in the world are you wearing?"

"It is called a headscarf," the man proudly flashed his Otachi style head wear. Of course he owned clothing containing the creatures, he permantly branded their likenesses in his flesh why wouldn't he try something more tame?

Hermann just rolled his eyes, "Go get in the shower and I'll change you and you can get dressed.

"Are we seeing them today?" he looked hopefully.

"Perhaps we can after we finish work." he nodded, going off to make breakfast.

The younger genius clapped his hands and scurried to the bathroom, "Oh and I made you and omlete and tea while you were washing. I already ate," he closed the door behind himself.

Limping in the mathmetician saw the scientist word rung true and smiled, silly little boy he had. Regardless he made an enjoyable little breakfast and Hermann was very satisfied with it.

"Are we going?" Newt popped out in his towel, still a little damp.

He rolled his eyes and stood, "Go to your room so I can put a diaper on you."

The man hurried to his room and got his outside of work clothes together.

"What are you doing with those? Have yu forgotten we have to work still?" Hermann pushed the items aside and gently pushed him on the bed, "We will see if they're avaliale once we've finished what we have to do for the day. It may not be too much."

The green eyed man whined, squirming some as he was dosed with powder, "Well hurry up, it shouldn't take me long to do my work and then I can just hail a cab there," he smiled proudly at his plans.

"You will do no such thing," he raised his rear and put the diaper under him, this one was decorated with dinosaurs and eggs, "You will do your work properly and take the time needed to properly get it done, so that you wont need to come back to it to redo it."

"But!"

"Because if you go too fast you will make mistakes and you will have to redo things which will only take longer and take up more time," he ignored his mild tissy and put his legs into the pants, "Now finish getting dressed and we can head to the lab early and get started."

A huffed passed the smaller scientist lips, "Oh fine, lets hurry," he grabbed his shirt and his knotted tie, hurrying to get his socks and shoes on.

"Newton, calm yourself," Hermann nearly had to run to catch up with him as they moved to the lab.

"You said we'd be here early to start work early, so lets start," he cut the lights on and rolled his sleeves up and went directly to read over his notes and plan for the next piece to disect.

As usual the day that one wants to be done early ends up being the longest day. And Newt tried hard to move quickly and accurately but they ended up getting visitors who wanted to learn how things were working out.

"Do you get it now?" the man asked, wiping his glasses, "Can you leave yet?"

"Newton!" Hermann scolded, "Please excuse his rudeness," he gave his ward a glare and continued explaining things to the men as Newt quietly mocked him.

Soon the group left and the scientist gave a sigh of reliefe, "Can we go now?" he turned and was met with a very unamused looking Hermann, "Uhm..." the older man reached out and grabbed his ear, tugging and twisting, "OWW! Ow, ow, ow!" he leaned to the twist and held at Herman's hand until he released.

"Being rude is not going to get you your way, so I suggest you mind yourself and stop embarrassing me!" he scolded as tears welled up in Newt's eyes and he rubbed his ear.

"Well they weren't understanding the most basic of things!" he pouted and rubbed.

"Basic to you and I because we are already well versed in it, they have no idea so even the basics aren't simple to them," he took his glasses from his face and allowed them to dangle about his neck, "Now lets get to our room, I left the rest of your diapers there."

Newt sniffed and followed, "You didn't have to tug my ear, that really hurt."


	12. Chapter 12

"Invite the scientist over, he's not boring," Morie said from the table. They were enjoying breakfast together and he wanted someone fun in the mix.

"He is not your friend, he is mine," Sherlock glared at his younger brother.

"I get a different vibe than you. Perhaps you should use your deductive skills and not be clouded by emotions such as possesiveness," he stuck his tongue out.

"Boys, please," John sipped his tea. This was a normal morning or rather a normal day for them, and it was worse if Mycroft was over, but just once John missed the semi quiet meals where Sherlock would hum unconsciencely and think as oppose to argue.

"Ignorant prat," Sherlock huffed and bit into his biscuit.

"Prat already gives the idea that the person is ignorant, so using ignorant with it is redundant and makes you sound like you haven't passed basic English," Morie wagged a finger at him, "Really Sherlock, you use to be better than that. What happened?"

The ice eyed man stood, ready to smack his shorter rival good.

"You sit down," John warned, "And you shut your mouth," he glared to Moriarty, "Newton won't be visiting either of you today if you plan on fighting all day so I suggest you change this behavior immediately."

Sherlock began to argue and point the finger to Moriarty but simply growled, dropping into his chair with arms crossed.

"You two have been together a little long to still be acting this way," he shook his head. If he ever did get the chance to have children he would be a master of them, same as with criminals.

"Well he's being annoying," Sherlock grabbed his sippy cup.

"And you aren't?" John asked before Jim could, "Ignore him, it works pretty well."

He huffed and looked off at the kitchen, "Is Newt coming today? He hasn't been here for a week and it's grown rather dull."

"They've been apparently getting swamped with last minute, last time I talked to his daddy he was rather unhappy about not being able to visit," John wiped his mouth and began to put the dishes away.

Unhappy was an understatement for an easily exciteable soul as Newton Geiszler. Currently he was on the floor pouting, staring at the wall. He was so well camaflouged that the caned man had not seen him.

"Oww!" he whined when the older man stepped on his arm.

"Newton!?" Hermann had to catch himself on his cane, "Get off the bloody floor!"

He sniffed and drew his arm towards his chest, rubbing it, "I don't want to work today I want to go out and have fun. I'm sick of working."

The caned man just shook his head and sighed, "Well it's a good thing we're off today. Please get off the floor," he limped to the restroom.

When Hermann disappeared into the bathroom Newt pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

"Hello?" a certain English dective answered the phone, "Ah, yes, please do, there is nothing going on today asides my younger brother being an annoyance." a smile graced Sherlock's face, "See you soon then."

Newt smiled and jumped up, "Hermann?" he knocked on the door before just barging in.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to wait until invited in?!" Hermann covered himself with a towel as he leaned against the toilet.

"Not like I haven't already seen you nude," he shrugged, "John said we can come over today so I'm gonna go get ready," the man smiled before closing the door.

Hermann just shook his head and continued climbing in the shower. That boy would be the death of him.

"Can I drive?" Newt bounced as they walked to the car.

"Not at all," Hermann gave him a look and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Well why not?"

"Because you think yellow means 'speed up'."

The man crossed his arms and glared down at his caretaker.

"If you're going to cough up attitude with me we will go back into our home and not visit anyone," that threat made Newt pout and simply climb in the car, "Seatbelt on and we'll be leaving."

"Yes ma'am," he grumbled and slid it across his chest.

"What did you call me?"

"Mom."

John dusted as Morie played in the bathtub, pretending to explore the great sea. Sherlock just sat on the couch, twiddling his fingers as he watched some silly movie on tv that had the audacity to be called a mystery. It was clearly the son, and he did it for money, though it was probably his second or third murder. The first two being accidental.

The doorbell rang and Sherlock was to it in mere seconds, opening it hopefully. Oh what joy, it was Mycroft.

"Why are you here?" he rolled his eyes.

"Hello, little brother. I was here to check on Moriarty's anklet," he strolled in, holding his umbrella, "Would you point me to where he is?"

"Bathtub as always." he started to go back to the couch when he heard another ring and hopped back to the door. This time is was actually the people he wanted to see.

"Hi Sherlock, I finally made it!" Newt scurried in, "I brought my own art stuff this time," he had markers.

"Morning John," the mathmetician waved and limped in.

The doctor gave a raised brow, "Hi. What are you doing here?"


	13. Chapter 13

John sipped his tea and looked toward the two then back at his own company, "Seems they were very eager to see each other."

Hermann rolled his eyes, "That lad has been more of a nusiance to get here than he has to get back to that black market."

"What black market?" Mycroft popped from around the corner, "And who might you be?"

"Mycroft I'm rather surprised at your lack of manners this morning. You haven't introduced yourself yet you question who he is," the former military doctor gave a scolding glance to the older man.

He paused for a moment, "You are quite right, my sinceriest apologies," he looked over the man's clothing to make the deduction.

Clearly someone who thought high of themselves and wished to be thought high of by others, respectable. His haircut was that of a man who liked control and demanded organization. Pocket watch, old fashioned. Support cane, fixed single tip for balance. Polished yet still signs of wear, so owned for at least a year but the practice of use with canes at least three years.

Mycroft looked off to the side, "I'm Mycroft, Sherlock's older brother, as well as Moriarty's probation officer apparently."

"I'm Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, Newton's caretaker at the moment. Nice to meet you," he added a touch of sugar to his tea.

My nodded and turned to John, "His bracelet doesn't seem overly tampered with. Just fiddled with in boredom, that being said he is still cunning, though it seems he's content at the moment."

"Got it," John nodded in hopes of My leaving soon.

"Well, I think I'll be off and be mindfull of their little eccentric friend that he doesn't hurt himself exploring," he took his umbrella and took leave.

Soon as John heard the lock click he turned to the caned man, "Please forgive him. As you've probably noticed from Sherlock, they aren't the most...people people."

"Ah yes, I've noticed," he nodded, "It takes all kinds."

Morie looked about at Newt's tatoos, "This was your first one, but this one hurt the most," he pointed to the one that circled his nipples."

"Dude, did it. It felt weird," he shook his head, "Are you guys going to put pants on?"

Sherlock and Morie looked to each other and shrugged, "Why?" they both asked.

Newt smiled wide, "I like the way you both think," he unfastened his pants and tossed them on the couch.

"Oh cool, you got dinosaurs," Morie looked at the designs of Newt's diaper, "Daddy John got me bears with suns and clouds," he pointed to his.

"It has flowers too," Sherlock pointed, "And little bumble bees."

"Sherlock just has blocks on the part where the tape goes," Morie wave a nonchallant hand.

"We should fix it, and make it cool!" Newt suggested.

"With your markers," Morie nodded and got the marker and looked to his brother's diaper.

"I don't understand how you two made a choice pertaining to me without my consent," the dectetive looked between the two meniacal men.

"Don't worry, you'll love it," the former criminal grabbed his brother's leg.

The sound of Sherlock giggling could be hear in the kitchen, sparking curiousity in the 'adults'.

"What are you silly boys doing?" John peeked in and was almost confused.

Morie was happily drawing on the front of Sherlock's diaper, drawing octopus and other sea life. Newt had drawn Otachi, one of his favorite Kaiju, on the back of Sherlock's nappy. With Morie now focused on the front Newt was just as happily drawing directly on the detective's tummy.

From the wrong perspective it might have looked more peculiar than it really was, but John was use to all the oddities at this point in time. He just rolled his eyes and went back to his guest, "The boys are just being children."


	14. Chapter 14

"Why are your pants off, Newton?" Hermann gave his boy a look. The pantless state of the children had him a little bothered, but it was not the weirdest thing.

"We were being comfortable, and we made Sherlock look cool," the green eyed man smiled and pointed to the detective.

Hermann cringed at the ink covered man, "I see. Well here are your snacks," he passed them all bottles and packages of graham crackers, which they all happily enjoyed.

"So, thats what you meant?" he hobbled back to the table.

"Yeah. With Moriarty now here there is a lot less work for Sherlock it seems. Other than adjusting of course," Watson commented, "I'm thinking of putting them both in this new daycare I've read about."

"A daycare for adults I will assume."

"Yes. A blog friend of mine told me about putting his two in it for a little while and how it helped keep them busy and out of his hair."

"Well what is it suppose to be like?"

"According to him they had field trips, meals and all. He said it was very nice, toys and other items. Movies, lots of activities."

Hermann rubbed his chin, after this week they would have a lot more free time and he had no intentions on keeping his fidgety ward from killing himself, "This may be something to look into. You say you're signing your children up for it?"

"Yes, perhaps we can go on a tour or something and decide it. " Although he had full intentions of putting Sherlock and Morie in it.

"It is still early, perhaps its open now?"

"Worth a try," he nodded.

x

"Why are we here?" Sherlock looked about the parkinglot to the sizeable building.

"We're doing a tour," John parked and allowed them both out of the car.

"Why did Newton have to leave?" the curly haired man pouted.

"Don't be a prat, he just went into a seperate car," Jim shook his head, "I believe you've lost some edge while I was gone."

"Of course he's in another car, why is he in another car?" he glared to him, "We had plenty of room in our car."

"Now boys, no bickering," he took their hands and started toward the door once he saw Hermann and Newton's car parking.

"Academy for higher care. Sounds fancy," Hermann looked, not even sure this was a daycare, considering the outside's plain visage. Grass, some flowers, a high fenced back area, "Do you think it's large enough?"

John nodded, "Considering the size of those inside it, probably. Well lets go boys."

x

The men stepped inside and were suddenly hit pretty hard with the interior. It was probably not as bright as most daycares, but the vibrant green was enough to catch anyone's eyes. Several adults were already there, sitting on beanbag chairs, sleeping and playing with toys.

"Hello," a sing songy, disembodied voice said from seemingly above the men, "Are you looking for something?"

The men all turned to look at where the voice had come from. What their eyes fell on was a very tall, large breasted woman. Her pale skin and eyes only made her auburn, braided hair stand out more.

"You are a tall woman!" Newt stared, "You must be seven feet!"

"Newton!" Hermann sushed him, "Please ignore his rudeness."

"Oh I don't see that as rude honestly. I am well aware of my height, and he's actually quite close," she smiled, "How may I help you gentlemen?"

"Well we were just hoping for a tour, we're looking for a place to keep our children...monitored," John told the woman.

She nodded, "Oh, I understand entirely. Please follow me and I'll give you the tour. My name is Mary Augustine, I'm the owner."

"Nice to meet you, this is Sherlock and James," John introduced his still staring children first. They were both deducing her, "I'm John, their daddy."

"I am Hermann and this is my boy Newton," the caned man nodded.

"Do you have a tumor or something? Or Marfan Syndrome?" Newt asked, intrigued by her.

His caretaker quickly smacked the back of his head, "What is the matter with you!? Where are your manners!?"

That seemed to amuse the woman and she merely laughed, "No, dear, I got my height from my gene pool." she escorted them around.

The building had an art room, movie room, kitchen, play room and nap area, timeout area, and even a large playpen. It also had a bulletin board to inform parents of upcoming events. They stepped to the back and there was a nice play area with swings, a slide, and a seesaw.

"We have a sandbox and sprinklers that we bring out during the summer, or particularly warm spring days," she explained.

The group nodded and continued on the tour. Sherlock and Morie talking to eachother as they walk and Newton still staring at the woman.

"We have four regular attendants, as well as myself," She explained, "Jake, Rosett, Taylor, and Morgan. All have passed a very specific test to make sure they are qualified for this job. Three of four of them actually in college for physcology, our fourth is working to get through medical school. Good for them!" she smiled proudly of her staff.

"Who are your irregulars?" Hermann asked, still holding tight to his boy's hand.

"We have three back ups," she told them, " Alex, Ashley, and Sam. All good at their job, they're merely back ups because five people are, at the moment, enough to handle the little ones."

The man was satisfied with the answer and nodded. They got some paperwork and bid the tall woman farewell before going back to John and the other's apartment.

"What did you think?" John asked, "I thought it was rather nice."

"It's very lovely indeed, I think I will sign Newt up for it."


End file.
